


DEEP (TOG College AU)

by feysandsmut



Category: MAAS Sarah J. - Works, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas, Tower of Dawn - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, NSFW, TOG COLLEGE AU, tog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feysandsmut/pseuds/feysandsmut
Summary: Nesryn’s life was supposed to be all laid out in front of her. Get through college, continue on her gymnastics career, and eventually get into the Olympics. Easy, right? But after a terrible accident, she’s been scared to step foot anywhere near a tumbl trak. Plus, she’s got her ex-bf to worry about, friends that have equal problems of their own and him. The guy that starts with an ‘S’ and ends in trouble-town.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh shit! Quick, hide me!” I grabbed hold of both sides of my poor victim’s waist to settle her into place. “Jesus, you’re stick thin, not much there to hide behind.”

“Excuse me?”

“Shush a second, my ex-boyfriend is walking past over there.” Well, he was sort of limping past, considering he was using one crutch to help him walk. My head naturally leaned in one direction from curiosity. “What the hell happened to him?”

“Who? Chaol Westfall?”

I hurriedly pulled my victim down to crouch low on the ground in front of me. I fought myself from shaking her but failed. “Yea. Wait, look, have you read Harry Potter?”

“What?”

“You’re pretty, I get it. Like really, really pretty. But you know what would make you even more prettier on the inside? If you actually read the Harry Potter books instead of just watching the Warner Bros. films, you feel me? Anyways, that’s not the end-all-be-all of this conversation, where was I going with this?” I tapped my chin. “Oh, that’s right. You know why the Chosen One called V dawg He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? It’s to stop him from appearing right in front of them. Now,” I twisted her around so her back was pressed to my front. “See how He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is leaving without looking back at us? That’s called luck, my pretty green-eyed friend. Count yourself incredibly lucky that he didn’t appear in front of us after you pretty much called out his name.”

In that moment, the sun was momentarily blocked by a blonde girl towering over us. Her mouth dropped open. “Lysandra? Why are you squatting on the ground like that? Wait, is that Nesryn?”

I shot up, bringing Lysandra along with me. “Present. Hey Aelin.”

“Hey, Nes. I didn’t even know you were back? And since when did you get so much… personality?”

I tilted my head up to the sky and laughed, earning a few WTF looks my way. “It’s really me Aelin, I promise. I know, I’m being super weird. But I’m nervous,” I started walking backward. “Look, I would love and stay and chat with old friends and you know, this and that. But I’m gonna go pee, give myself a pep talk and then head to the gym.” I dusted off Lysandra’s faded jeans from pretend dust and grimaced. “Nice meeting you, by the way and thanks for being great blockage.”

Lysandra’s amused face made me smile back.

“Nesryn,” Aelin laughed, “can you just relax for a second? Do you want us to come with you?”

“Oh my God, no, no. I don’t want anyone I know seeing me.”

“Then keep in touch, ok?”

I waved past them and ran like crazy towards the gym. I didn’t even have time to clear my bladder and give myself a pep talk.

* * *

Aelin: How did the tryouts go?

Nesryn: Shit.

Aelin: Want to drink and talk about it at Mistward?

Nesryn: But it’s a Monday night?

Nesryn: Fine, count me in.

* * *

I arrived at the bar a little later than what was planned, wearing a black t-shirt dress and fuck-me thigh high boots. I needed the pick-me-up after blowing it for the Erilea Gymnastics Team. By blowing it, I meant actually not trying out. I just sort of sat in the locker room and hyperventilated.

The bouncer let me in with a grunt and I was instantly greeted by loud rock and roll music through the speakers and the smell of alcohol. Exactly what I needed. I spotted the girls (more than Aelin and Lysandra) easily, sitting on high stools around a bar table filled to the brim with drinks.

“Nesryn!” Aelin waved once she spotted me, grabbing the attention of the other girls in the table. They all slow clapped as I made my way, knowing full well I didn’t come here to play.

“I’m so glad you all brought your A games today,” I said in way of greeting.

“You’re not the only one trying to get it tonight.” Lysandra nudged her elbow towards Aelin’s way.

“Oh, will you shush, Lys.” Aelin swatted her hand away playfully, but I didn’t ignore the fact that she was definitely not denying it. “Nesryn, this is Manon, she’s the scary good captain of the Lacrosse team and this is her girlfriend, Elide. She’s really smart and will be able to get us out of Legal trouble with her Law degree and of course, you’ve met Lysandra.”

Lysandra thrust a drink into my hand. “Nice seeing you again without you using me as a human shield.”

I shrugged, downing my drink. I’m going to need a few of these to let loose tonight. “Anything to stop that awkward first encounter after you and your boyfriend lost that spark and broke it off. Oh no, no, no. Don’t give me that look guys. I’m just kidding, honestly, I’m over it. If he and I got stuck in an elevator together, we’d be fine.”

“Fine fucking?” Manon asked.

“Giiirl. I meant, fine from the awkward tension.”

“Jesus, Manon,” Elide shook her head.

“Well, that’s good,” Aelin declared over the top of us. “Because he’s already moved on with another chick.”

“What?!”

Aelin tipped her chin over to my right, where sure enough, Chaol was sitting on a couch, cozying up to another gorgeous female. Even though they were flirting up a storm, I felt… nothing. Well, that was good. “The only thing that cuts me deep is the fact that he found someone before I did.”

“But that’s why you wore the fuck-me-boots.”

“True,” I sighed. “I thought he was injured?”

“It’s not too bad. Apparently, he’ll be able to compete soon,” Aelin answered.

“How awkward for us both to have the same ex.”

“And this is the part where I convince you two to just turn lesbian and date each other.” Manon piped up. “Fuck boys.”

“Look, it’s not a bad idea.”

Before Aelin could reply, the rock and roll music from the speaker stopped and the crowd suddenly erupted in cheering. The girl chat was so good that I hadn’t even realised just how many people had smushed in. As the closed curtain of the stage opened up to four out of this world, smoking hot men, I now realised why Aelin’s face was glowing and why every girl known to mankind are packed like sardines in the mosh. My mouth instantly dropped open, and I had to make sure I wasn’t visibly drooling. The lead singer, wearing a loose khaki top and washed out denim jeans, stepped up in front of the mic and scanned the crowd, before his eyes visibly stopped at our table and zeroed in on Aelin. Ah, young love. So beautiful.

“Thank you guys for coming out tonight,” he began, his silver hair plated on the sides to reveal his gorgeously chiseled face. We’re talking cheekbones that can cut a man. “We’re The Cadre,” he announced on the microphone, not taking his eyes off of Aelin, “and this is our first song for the night.” With that, the crowd erupted as the beat of the song began.

“I take it, that’s Rowan,” I said into Lysandra’s ear.

She nodded, sipping her drink. “He and Aelin have been dancing around fire. I give them a week before the tension breaks and they wrestle between the sheets. The guy on Rowan’s right is Fenrys. Lead guitarist. Massive flirt. Maybe dating Dorian. You’ll meet him Wednesday night. Wait, are you free Wednesday night?”

I shrugged. “Does it look like I have a strong social life right now?”

“I guess not. Well, consider yourself lucky because we’re busy gals. Monday nights are Mistward Bar nights. That’s normally when The Cadre play, but they do gig it out on weekends too. Wednesday nights are Slam Nights at Adarlan bar across the road, and finally, sometimes on Fridays, we catch up to eat or whatever.”

“Do I have to wear pink on Wednesday too?” I joked.

“No, but bring spare underwear because Slam nights are funny as hell and I can guarantee you that you’ll piss your pants from the bad combo of jokes and long bathroom lines.”

Lysandra laughed at my terrified expression. “I may be exaggerating. Anyways, back to the band, the guy opposite Fenrys and playing the bass is Connall. He doesn’t really talk much, kind of broody, we think it’s because of his bitch as girlfriend Maeve who may also be hooking up with that guy—the drummer with the freaky long black hair—Lorcan. Rumour is, he’s got a thing for Elide, but honestly, we all think it’s because he dreams of having a threesome with her and Manon.”

“Gross.”

“Tell me about it. At least Maeve isn’t hanging around tonight.”

“So, what’s going on with you?” I asked, watching on as Rowan pretends that he suddenly doesn’t see Aelin now. So. Much. Tension. It felt like I was intruding into their love affair.

“What do you mean?”

“Any action downstairs?”

“I wish.”

“Sounds like there’s more to it than that,” I pressed, wanting any distraction from the connection the two lovebirds were making across from me. Not to mention, Manon and Elide hooking up on my other side. I was trapped by loved-up couples and oh God I need to breathe. “Ok, hold that thought. You ladies want a drink? I’m going to go to the bar.”

“Get us those big buckets with the four straws and then we all share it,” Elide shouted through the music. “Make sure they load it with Vodka so we can get drunk quicker!”

“Onto it.”

“Wait, I’ll come!” Lysandra jumped off her seat. “Ganna stop by the ladies room while you wait in line.”

And just like that, girl code happened. I naturally found Lysandra’s hand in mine as I led her through the throng of people towards the packed bar. Lysandra left to do her business and I waited for my drink to be made. The Cadre had changed their tune to a slower song, and the mood of the bar suddenly shifted, turning quiet as Rowan’s voice filled my eardrums. I turned to look out for Aelin, wanting to see if they still continued that heated stare when I found something else I didn’t want to see. Before thinking about what I was doing, I tucked my head into the crook of the guy beside me, mushing into him so that we pretty much blended.

My eyes were still in the crowd as I greeted my next human shield. “Hey, Tall Person, you got a girlfriend?”

There was silence, before his deep voice answered, “no?”

“Ok, good. Pretend you’re really into me.”

“Uh, sure? The back of your head is gorgeous?”

My face scrunched up at the thought, before looking up at the face of my victim. And boy oh boy, was I surprised to find the tallest, most beautiful dark brown man I have ever laid my eyes on. I was literally speechless at how gorgeous his chocolate brown eyes were and how full those tilted lips were at me.

“You hiding from an ex?”

“I’m over him, I really am.” I blurted out. “I just don’t want him to see what a sad, sad person I’ve become, all alone and without a date on a Monday night at a bar. You know what I’m saying? You just need to hide me for a little bit longer so he doesn’t see me.”

He chuckled low and deep and wow. Amazing. “Is it Westfall?”

“He’s right behind me, isn’t he?”

My Victim #2 placed his muscled arm around my waist and squeezed, pulling me closer into his heat. His lips brushed against my ear, making me shiver.

“Westfall went into the bathroom, so you have nothing to worry about,” he whispered, his hands going dangerously close to my dress hemline and God my body. My poor, poor body couldn’t do anything other than react, react, react. It’s been so long since I had any action, and judging by the look in his eyes, this pull I was feeling wasn’t just one-sided. “Just how many have fallen victim to you, hmm?”

My mouth moved, but no words came out. All I could do was stare into his eyes and watch as his tongue ran over his lips. Damn that half smile. It was unraveling me. “I should go.”

He chuckled. “Are you at least going to tell me your name?”

Right at that second, my phone buzzed, saving me from this strange situation.

Lysandra: Where’d you go? Meet you at the table?

Looks like playtime’s over. I reached over to grab my ordered drink (that might have been sitting there for far longer than necessary) and gave him a smile. “Thanks for being a distraction, Tall Person.”

“Anytime.” Before I could leave his warmth, he held onto my hand, catching my attention. “Next time I see you, it seems you owe me a name and an explanation.”

I swallowed, my heart beating double time. “Sounds like a date,” I said, not thinking of the words that came out of my mouth.

“I guess so.” He just shrugged like it was no big deal. “I’ll see you around.”

I pretty much took off without saying goodbye. Glad to know I now had, not one male body to avoid, but two. I needed to get myself away from this guy pronto. His weird was mixing in with my weird way too well and it freaked me the hell out how quickly he turned me on. How did that even work? It was like his weird was complimenting my weird. No two people should get along that easily. The fact that he met me and didn’t run in the other way was a sure way sign that I don’t want to touch with a 12-inch pole.

If he had met me during my Ice Queen stage, then I don’t think we would have meshed well together. Well, Ice Queen me could still come back, and I’d probably freeze his balls on the spot from how weird he made me feel. Or maybe he would thaw my ice heart with his stunning, egotistical smile and deep voice. And those lips. So nice. I wonder how they would feel between my lips and my legs.

With my mind officially in the gutter, I slammed face first into the side of someone else. Strong, careful hands steadied me and my drink. Luckily for him (and unlucky for me), the drink spilled my way and not his, though not by much.

“Nes? Do you need glasses?”

I looked up at the face of none other than my ex aka He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named aka Chaol Westfall. “Are you saying that because I’m Asian and most of us are seeing impaired?”

His groomed brows slammed together. “Uh, no?”

“I’m joking. It’s a joke, I promise. It’s not that serious, I’m just joking.”

Chaol looked me up and down like he can’t believe it’s me he’s looking at. “Are you drunk?”

I nodded my head, because saying yes would mean I would be verbally lying. Plus, the fact that he had no emotional pull towards me despite how good he’s looking at the moment had me stunned.

Chaol unabashedly placed a gentle hand on my forehead, like me having a fever would explain my strange shift in character, and then it quickly brushed my chest, as if he could miraculously wipe the wetness away. “Just, be careful where you’re going, ok?”

“Uh, yea. Really sorry about that.” My brain was deep in the trash can of Victim #2, that’s why I didn’t see you Chaol. I slowly backed away from him, well aware that just behind Chaol was my Victim #2, watching on as the fall out of this train wreck transpired. His dark eyes bore holes into mine, making it impossible to think clearly. I took my eyes away from his and gave Chaol an awkward wave goodbye. Who even does that these days? “Just for the record, I didn’t do it on purpose and it was really nice seeing you!” I managed to say, before twisting around like a madman and power walking the hell out of that sticky situation.

“What the hell happened to you?” Manon’s straw fell out of her mouth as soon as I dumped our drink in the middle of the table.

“Can’t. Avoid. Fate. Ladies.”

“Saw your ex?”

“Yup.” The five of us found each of our new, pink, umbrella clad straws and drank around our lemonade, vodka and ice mix. “Anything interesting happen while I was away?”

“Just the usual, Aelin having eye sex with Rowan as he sang on stage and denying they have an ounce of chemistry afterward. Nothing new.”

* * *

It shouldn’t have been a surprise that I’d be sporting the biggest hangover the next day. My first class in the morning was a struggle to get through, especially when my lecturer was an even more drab talker. Luckily for me, I spotted Elide during my second class, which eventually led onto lunchtime. You know your night was good when no words could even describe it other than a few groans of mutual pain. When the hour finished, we bolted straight out of class and into the cafeteria, giggling like High School girls. Turns out Elide shared that class with nonother than The Cadre’s drummer, Lorcan Salvaterre. In her defense, he does spend a weird amount of time looking at her direction, but maybe it’s because we sat next to the window sill and he was curious what was going on outside.

“Can you guys hurry up, we’re going to be late!” Lysandra called out beside Aelin.

Elide and I jogged towards them. “What’s the rush?”

“Walk and talk, ladies, walk and talk.” Aelin led us out of the cafeteria and towards another stadium in the far west campus. The sun was shining high, reflecting off of the matte black surfaces of the stadium like a piece of art. Already, I could hear a crowd cheering. “Fingers crossed we get seats.”

I gave her a puzzled look. “We going to another concert?”

Manon snickered. “Aelin wishes.”

We entered the entrance of the stadium and was instantly greeted with the smell of chlorine. The place was huge, lined around with floor to ceiling windows. In the middle was an Olympic sized pool and stands lined around it on either side. There were male swimmers warming up on the northern end of the pool, their Adonis bodies glinting with sweat and a table of what looked to be judges on the opposite side.

Aelin brought us over to the first row of seats on ground level, right in front of the pool. Not many people sat around us, as the floor was wet from the spilling water, but that didn’t seem to deter a determined Aelin.

“Pass it on.” Lysandra handed me a tub of yogurt, care of Aelin and her bag of snacks. “Figured you guys didn’t bring lunch.”

“Thanks. Who should I be looking out for today?”

“Yea, see that guy? Tall, big built, really blonde, sort of tanned with the blue eyes and the delicious dark green speedos?”

I looked to where she was pointing, but instead of finding the guy in her description, my eyes roamed up strong thighs, an impressive speedo size, 12 pack abs and into the eyes of the guy I least expected.


	2. Chapter 2

This dude was no joke. No wonder my Victim #2 had an amazingly strong forearm, he was a freaking swimmer! And not just any freaking swimmer, he was a big fucking deal. And that physique. Oh, my God. 11/10 on a bad day and off the scales bonkers on a good one. It doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter. His success in the waters, possibly leading him to going to the Olympics—I choked at the idea—wasn’t a big deal. He’s just a normal dude with a plain old great physique, huge arms, even bigger thighs, a killer smile and glistening fucking skin. Like actual sparkling. So, yea. Whatever. No big deal, right Nesryn? Hell no.

“Hello?” Lysandra waved her hand over my face.

I grabbed her soft skin and held it close to my chest. “I have a secret,” I said, before letting her go. But the sudden spark in Lysandra’s eyes made me back the hell back. She was way too invested in this, that it may not be a good idea to tell her. “Forget I said anything.”

“Nesryn.” Her voice deadpanned. “I am the most loyal person you could ever tell your secrets to. It’s safe as safe can be with me.” The smile she gave me was so genuine that I had to backtrack my previous backtrack. Oh ho ho, she was good.

The speakers suddenly crackled to life, saving me from having to word vomit about my very, very small crush with the College of Erilea’s most beloved swimmer.

400 Meter Butterfly the voice in the speakers called out. The crowd kept respectfully quiet (including us) as a handful of names who were competing today were introduced. I didn’t pay any attention until the MC finally introduced him. I don’t know why I was so nervous watching on from the sideline. My Victim #2. No longer called my Victim #2 because he finally had a name, and a good one too. Sartaq Urus. Nice. Very nice. He waved to the crowd, really milking the fact that they weren’t shy of showing him affection. He just oozed so much confidence. God, he was a flirt. Did I really just say I had a small crush on this guy?

“No, no, no, no, no.” Lysandra’s hands clamped down on both my arms. “No, girl. You cannot be crushing on Sartaq.”

“What,” I said a little too loudly, “why?! I mean not that I would be crushing on him, I mean I never said that out loud did I? Right? You said that, not me.”

“Get. Yourself. Together. Sartaq is a massive flirt. He’s best friend’s with Aedion, those two are trouble apart and even more trouble when they’re together. He’s going to string you along and break your heart. You don’t want this. Trust me, it’s happened to me way too many times.”

I was listening to her, I promise. But my eyes never strayed from Sartaq’s Adonis figure, wanting more than anything to figure out if this was true, and at the same time wondering why I gave a fuck in the first place. Do I even want to date this guy? What am I even saying? I didn’t stand a chance.

Sartaq flexed his arms above his head, before stepping on top of his platform and hooking his arms by the edge, ready to jump off at a moments’ notice. Quietness filled the space and the tension in the air made me sit on the edge of my seat.

The distinct beep of the timer cut through the air.

And then they were off.

I’m not much of a swimmer, in fact, I probably can’t swim at all. Probably meaning I can tread water and doggy paddle so that’s still swimming. But damn. Watching Sartaq swim was like watching him fly. His technique was impeccable, and it showed just how good he was by being ahead of all the others. 400 meters was a huge distance to cover. We were just on the second lap, but even then he showed no signs of slowing down. He was going to win this. The other swimmers didn’t stand a chance.

“Don’t let the dark glistening skin get you all hot and heavy, Nes. I can see exactly where you’re looking.” Manon gave me a wicked grin. “He’s a hit-it-and-quit-it type of guy and you’re a hit-it-and-stay-with-it-forever type of gal. It’s not gonna work.”

I rolled my eyes at them all. “The more you guys tell me not to, the more I actually want to.”

“You’ll be in a world of hurt if you even dare.”

“I like a challenge.”

“Good,” Manon said, her smile bone-chillingly creepy. “Because he’s coming this way.”

“WHAT?!” I scrambled in my seat, and sure enough, Tall Per—Sartaq (I gotta stop calling him that) was staring right at me, looking like he was ready to cross the few distance between us. Shit. “I gotta get the hell outta here.”

I didn’t even hear what the girls had to say. I just got up, waved my big girl undies like a white flag of defeat and bolted out of there. Not going to adult today, it seems.

***

Sartaq: Looks like you owe me a date, Nesryn Faliq. But lucky for you, we’ll have to postpone it until I come back from my trip.

Sartaq: Did you really just leave me on ‘read?’

Sartaq: Ouch, my heart is breaking into a million itty bitty pieces.

Sartaq: Care of you, of course.

Sartaq: At least, I hope you enjoyed watching me swim yesterday. Even though you left early, and probably wasn’t paying attention the whole way through, I’m glad you came.

Sartaq: Ok, I’m officially giving up messaging you for now. Have to go. My turn to drive.

 

Sartaq: Ah, that sweet, sweet feeling when you message someone and it goes straight into the ‘read’ void. Just so you know, I’ve arrived safely at my hotel.

Sartaq: Thanks for asking, Nesryn.

Sartaq: It’s my pleasure, oh Prince Sartaq.

Sartaq: How was your day?

Sartaq: It was really good, thanks, Prince Sartaq. But, hmm, idk, maybe it would have been even better if you replied to my messages.

Sartaq: Wait I forgot if I was supposed to be Prince Sartaq or you in that previous message.

Sartaq: As long as you keep reading my messages, I’m going to keep sending them, you do know that right?

Sartaq: That sounded way creepier in my head than in written form. Anyways, I should stop now.

Sartaq: Good night, Nesryn Faliq.

 

Sartaq: Hey, sorry I missed your call, I was at our morning practice. Are you ok? What’s wrong?

Sartaq: Nesryn? I’m getting really worried. Aelin said you were fine, but call me, ok?

Nesryn: Calling you now.

 

Sartaq: Is that a photo of Dorian crying on stage with a puppy on his head? WTF is going on?

Nesryn: Slam Night is what’s going on right now and it’s B O N K E R S I tell you. Absolutely bonkers.

Sartaq: I’m laughing so hard right now. Who the hell says bonkers these days?

Nesryn: It’s popular amongst Young Adults, ok?

Sartaq: Any reason why you’re referring to the words ‘young adults’ like a title?

Nesryn: Sorry. It auto corrects to capitals for some reason.

Sartaq: I can’t just leave it at that and pretend I’m not even remotely curious.

Nesryn: I love searching up young adult books and idk why it makes it capital it just happens ok Mr. Grammar police.

Nesryn: Actually, we need a Grammar Police. Please come here and help some of these poor people out (this is sarcasm btw, everyone here is crazy good)

Sartaq: You know that I wish I could be there.

Sartaq: You feeling any better?

Sartaq: Hey, you were doing so well not leaving me on ‘read’. What happened to our progress?

Nesryn: I still can’t believe I walked on the tumbl trak

Sartaq: That’s what you’re thinking as Dorian is onstage right now?

Nesryn: I know. I’m batshit crazy. I just can’t stop dreaming about the feel of the springy cushion under my feet.

Sartaq: Maybe you have a foot fetish?

Nesryn: Ha. Ha. Very funny.

Nesryn: Sartaq? God I can’t believe I’m saying this right now and don’t you dare take a screenshot of our convo, but thank you for being there for me this morning. I didn’t realise how much I needed it until I heard your voice.

Sartaq: Hey, don’t sweat it. One step closer to the dream, right?

Sartaq: Have to go, I have practise early tomorrow morning again. Enjoy your night.

Nesryn: Sorry for the late reply, Manon decided she wanted to try slam poetry with Dorian as well. It was the weirdest sight to behold and they were oddly really into it??? Goodnight, Tall Person.

 

Nesryn: I’m feeling bold. Here’s a picture of me earlier today.

Sartaq: What?! You look strong. Ready to take on the world with your stunning beauty.

Sartaq: Was that too much?

Nesryn: Not enough, Tall Person.

Sartaq: You know there are no words to describe your beauty, Empress Faliq.

Nesryn: Touché

Sartaq: Did the results from the tryouts come back?

Nesryn: Yup.

Sartaq: And?

Nesryn: Guess who’s the newest member of the College of Erilea’s Gymnastics Club?

Sartaq: Calling you.

 

Sartaq: I can’t wait for our date. I’m thinking, French.

Nesryn: French.. pussy?

Nesryn: That’s a drink btw.

Sartaq: French Cafe, Nes. Get your head out of the gutter.

Nesryn: Sorry, sorry. I’ll just suppress them. Please go on about this “date” of ours.

Sartaq: Why are you putting it in quotation marks? You definitely have a thing for them 66’s and 99’s (I’m winking at you right now)

Sartaq: Sorry, now my head is in the gutter. So Our French date. It’s going to happen. We’re going to eat at a French cafe, eating a croissant and having our pinkie fingers out as we drink our tea.

Nesryn: Nah.

Sartaq: Nah?

Nesryn: I’d rather you teach me how to swim than put on unnecessary carbs. You know how much calories are in those damned croissants?

Sartaq: You just want to see me half naked.

Nesryn: Puh-lease. You don’t have to wear a Speedo to teach me how to swim, Tall Person.

Sartaq: WTF is that picture?

Nesryn: That’s you wearing red Speedos

Sartaq: LOL

Nesryn: GTG, tutor’s looking at me funny because I may or may not have snorted iced tea into my phone from imagining that visual of you.

 

Sartaq: You’re probably asleep, but just wanted to say goodnight. We have to stay a couple more nights here, so we’ll get back after the weekend. Kind of frustrating.

Nesryn: That sucks.

Sartaq: You still up?

Nesryn: Couldn’t sleep.

Sartaq: You tried counting sheep?

Sartaq: That was a joke by the way.

Sartaq: You still there?

Nesryn: It’s you, ok? I can’t stop thinking about you.

Nesryn: I wish you were here.

Sartaq: Nesryn, don’t. Too fucking tempting.

Nesryn: Don’t think about you or don’t wish you were here?

Sartaq: Don’t tell me at 3 in the morning that you’re in bed thinking about me.

Sartaq: My mind is racing with thoughts of you.

Nesryn: Like?

Sartaq: What are you wearing?

Nesryn: Do you really want to know?

Sartaq: Yes.

Sartaq: No.

Sartaq: I need a cold shower.

 

Nesryn: Sorry I missed your call earlier. Enjoy your double date with whoever you and Aedion picked up over there.

Nesryn: Actually, that was a lie. I didn’t mean that at all.

Nesryn: About the date, not about missing your call.

Nesryn: Ugh, whatever. I’m going to meet up with a friend at Wendlyn. See you on the flip side, Tall Person.

Sartaq: The nightclub downtown? That place is a pit.

Sartaq: Get yourself to a real bar, or better yet, go home.

Sartaq: Nesryn Faliq. That place is filled with creeps, you do not want to go there.

Nesryn: I’ll be fine. Enjoy your date.

***

Still no answer from Sartaq. Whatever. I can’t believe what an idiot I’ve been, playing along with his games, thinking we had something that may or may not have been an inkling of a connection. God, and I was even excited, God damned excited, to see him come home on Monday. I forced my way through the crowd, feeling like I could scream in frustration at any moment.

At least the force of the gyrating bodies around me was something else in comparison to the Mistward Bar. It was so extreme that I had to focus on making sure my whole body was still intact as I made my way through and nothing else. Over here, it was dark, the room constantly vibrated with the bass and you were forced to be ok with people constantly touching parts of your body. It was a typical nightclub bar with typical nightclub interior and typical people trying to pick up, but I was so determined to have a good time that I didn’t even care. Fuck Sartaq and his damned date.

“Did that Fresh Pussy do something to you to earn that glare?” a dark, sensual voice asked, before placing his arm around my waist, almost like a hug.

I tossed my head back and took the shot, before eyeing who was touching me without consent. Short dark hair, eyes that fucking sparkle against the strobe lights and full supermodel lips. Who is this guy? And why are all the local guys here so extra looking? “Didn’t your mother ever tell you that you don’t touch women without their consent? And no, just because we’re in a nightclub and I’m looking good, does not make it ok.” I pushed his arm away and ordered another couple of drinks, not bothering to wait for his reply. He wasn’t my priority today. I wasn’t even wearing my fuck-me-thigh-high-boots???

Lysandra waved me over when she saw me approach. She was perfectly fine dancing by herself in the middle of the lit up the dance floor with so much sass that I was instantly in awe. Plus, that girl had moves. I needed that much confidence in myself. With a sloppy smile, Lysandra greeted me without faltering, rolling and twisting her body with the beat of the music. “Ah, finally. Some refreshments.”

“I need to be as drunk as you are right now, or else I’m going to cry.”

“What?” she shouted, spilling the drink a little onto herself.

“I said, if I don’t get drunk right now, I’m going to cry.”

“Oh, don’t cry baby. Here,” she handed me her own drink so I had one on each hand. “Make good choices and scull both of them. We don’t need those boys anyways.”

Fuck it. I did as I was told and got into the groove of the music, happily feeling the buzz of the alcohol. It took a while. Like a really long while. But eventually, Lysandra and I let loose and danced carelessly, squealing and laughing and occasionally getting a little frisky with each other. It was the type of fun I needed in a long time, the type of fun that didn’t lend itself to anything other than my broken ass heart. It was a good enough distraction to get myself out of La La Land and good enough distraction to forget about what had happened hours ago with Sartaq. This feeling consuming me from head to toe had no validation. We weren’t even together-together enough to warrant exclusivity.

Longest sigh ever.

Despite all this, I still feel so freaking let down. Maybe it was just me. I was letting myself down. Because after Chaol, after what had happened with us, I thought—I thought I found my mojo again. I embraced the crazy. Embraced the happy and all that. DIdn’t think too much about what people thought of me. Didn’t take life too seriously. Didn’t frown too often. I was completely the opposite of that. If that’s the case, then what was I doing wrong now?

“Nesryn. Stop. Thinking.” Lysandra grabbed both of my shoulders and squeezed. The way her eyes looked at me, the way they wrinkled at the corners, made me feel less bad than how I really felt. She just knew and it was enough to get me to resurface.

“Boys suck.”

“No truer words have been said,” she agreed.

“Want to just go back to my dorm and change into pajamas? We can give each other facials?”

“And put on Netflix?”

“That sounds like heaven. I think the alcohol’s wearing off because I can actually feel my feet burn.”

Lysandra lifted her leg and pressed her fingers to the sides of her feet. “Shit, me too. But hey, let’s stop by the ladies room real quick. I need to pee so bad.” In one fluid motion, she linked her fingers through mine, making sure we didn’t get separated from the gyrating bodies that we were about to walk through.

As the alcohol left my system, I realised that not only did my feet hurt, but my whole body did too. The women’s bathroom loomed in the distance, tucked away in a semi-secluded place, it’s bright red paint chipping at the edges. There were a few girls lined up against the wall, waiting for their turn. I crossed my arms, judging the fact that this nightclub only has one bathroom for one girl at any one time. Ridiculous.

“You need to go?”

I shook my head. “I’ll guard the door for you.”

“Here.” Lysandra slipped off her denim jacket and handed it to me. “I’m still drunker than you. I was heating up in that thing anyways.”

And I thought this friendship couldn’t get any better. Wow. I took her jacket and watched her face disappear behind the door. How did I get so lucky with a friend like her?

With my body all nice and warm, I leaned against the wall, opposite of the line and stared at my sneakers, letting my mind wander. Plus, there’s nothing worse than making unwanted eye-contact and conversation with the chick in front of you. I couldn’t well tell her that I needed this quiet time (as quiet as a nightclub can get) to give myself a pep-talk to not check my phone. I didn’t need to see if Sartaq messaged or called. Would I even want to know what he needs to say to me after finding out that he was going on a date with some other girl? Yea have fun Sartaq, this doesn’t fucking hurt at all. Nothing like the sting of betrayal to get you closer to your girlfriend. Actually, I should thank him, because I wouldn’t have made such good friends with—

A hand tightened around my mouth—so tight that I couldn’t inhale in or out through my nose or mouth. I was instantly getting lightheaded, my heart beating double time, my lungs constricting my the lack of air. The line that had accumulated in front of the women’s bathroom was suddenly gone, and no one was around or aware enough to see what was happening. I tried to kick my legs out again, using my abs to gain momentum, before another pair of strong hands clasped onto my legs.

Grey eyes locked into mine, maybe early 30’s, with a bald head, crooked nose, and a scar on his upper lip. But those eyes. They were emotionless. I tried to scream with all my might but was manhandled roughly in response.

The two worked quick. They knew exactly the quickest way to the back door without being seen or heard (care of me screaming as loud as I could). Pretty soon, I was going to pass out from exerting all my energy on getting free with the lack of oxygen I could inhale. But the back door out, out of the nightclub came closer and closer, and I was getting more desperate and desperate to get the fuck away. This was probably my last and only chance to get free and so God help me I was determined to get away.

I didn’t think. There was no more room for that. All I did was act out on instinct, lifting my upper body up, up, up—as high as I could lift them—before slamming the full weight of my body downward. The grey-eyed man was taken by surprise, and it was enough for his fingers to fumble over my left shoelaces, his hand slipping away from my foot with my shoe. And wow it felt good, so so good to now hear him scream as my free leg arched up and slammed between his legs, right into his balls.

My back dropped onto the floor with a thud, my lungs working overtime to inhale at full capacity. I didn’t even get to see the face of the guy who was holding me up around my shoulders before he twisted me around to lay on my stomach. The way this guy moved was so quick, and it was so hard for me to keep up and defend myself with my hands. The only leverage I had was that my mouth was free, free, free. I only had one chance, one chance of gathering all the air my lungs could get a hold of and scream for help. I ran my voice dry. I would have actually done it for far longer and far loud than the “Yea boi” kid on Youtube, if not for the fact that my kidnapper roughly cut off my “help” scream after seconds of uttering it.

And wow. It was all I needed. That one word. It really saves lives. The fastest turn around ever.

You have no idea my shock, my absolute, absolute shock when the figure in the distance, running full force towards me as my face ate the disgusting nightclub floor, was none other than him. It was almost surreal, almost like a dream, like Sartaq was actually flying to get to me— to save me.


	3. Chapter 3

Sartaq’s dark eyes locked with mine, and I swear I could feel the intensity radiate through them. His face was that of a warrior’s and his battle cry even more so. Sartaq’s arm was a blur as it projected out with the force of a speeding bullet. There was nothing stopping his fist from flying straight through the face of the strange man above me. He was all hard lines and pure, heavy muscle. Just one punch, right in the face of the man—that was all it took for him to drop, face first into the ground. He didn’t even stand a chance at getting away.

The heavy weight above me lifted, and I scrambled up to my feet and backed the hell away. Sartaq stood protectively in front of me, blocking my view from the grey-eyed man standing in front of him. In the corner of the room, all I saw was a body lying face down on the ground, his red hair sticking out this way and that.

“Are you ok?”

He was clearly talking to me, but my mind still took a little longer than necessary to answer. “I’m fine.”

“Not for long,” the grey-eyed man spat. He looked directly at me.

“Don’t talk to her,” Sartaq warned. He stepped forward, and the pleasure, oh the pleasure of grey eyes stepping back made me smile from ear to ear. But boy, oh, boy I had no idea what grey eyes were talking about. I had never seen him in my life.

The two circled each other, taking their time assessing one another. It was Sartaq who came at his opponent first. He had the advantage. He was taller, more muscular and had the determination of a raging bull. Their fight closely resembled any action film imaginable. I didn’t even know Sartaq could fight like that. Was he a UFC fighter in training as well as a swimmer? Sartaq ducked as grey eyes threw a punch, and hit back with a hook to grey eyes’ rib. Before grey eyes even knew, he was being kneed to the face. Blood spurted on the dark ground. It was a messy affair.

My feet kept on taking me step by step back, wanting to find Lysandra, wanting to get away, wanting to scream for help. I wanted to something, anything to help. Just as I turned towards the exit, I slammed against a solid chest.

“Nesryn?” I didn’t know this guy’s voice. “Are you ok? What happened? Where’s Lysandra?”

“I—I’m fine,” I murmured, my words a total jumble of consonants and vowels. “She was in the bathroom when I was taken. I—”

“Breathe.” Those blue eyes with a ring of gold wrinkled in concern. “Is she safe?”

“I was alone when I was taken,” I whispered, feeling Sartaq’s presence near me. My skin crawled, my body well aware of how much pull this guy had on me. I guess he was finished totally killing those other guys.

“Go. Find your girl. Stay in touch, brother,” was all Sartaq said beside me. We stood side by side, watching a few seconds too long as Aedion’s shadow blended into the dark.

“Will he find her?” Is she going to be ok? I was worrying now.

“Aedion will find her,” was all Sartaq said.

Uh-oh. I didn’t have a chance to relax. Between the two of us, you could cut the tension with a knife. That’s how awkies it was. The shock factor of what had happened was eclipsed by how I felt when I was with this guy. His pull on me was nothing I had ever felt, almost as if he was a planet and I was a moon orbiting around him.

Sartaq looked me up and down, examining me with his eyes until he was somehow content with what he saw. With gentle fingers, he lifted my foot off the ground and slipped it into the shoe that had fallen off while I was wrestling with the red hair guy (who were still unconscious on the floor). Sartaq didn’t look at me as he tied the laces, his movements forceful from how tense he must have been.

When he was done, he slowly rose up and threaded his fingers against mine. There were no words shared between us as he led me out of the secluded section of the nightclub, through the crowds of dancing people and out the front door. Even as the breeze of the night air hit our skin, Sartaq still didn’t say a word, the loud echo of his boots the only sound between us.

Somehow, I ended up in the passenger seat of Sartaq’s truck. My mind seemed to bleep between time, trying to process what had happened only moments ago. Or was it hours ago? I didn’t know how long I had been sitting there, watching on as we sped away into the night.

Sartaq’s hand suddenly squeezed mine, and I was surprised to feel so at ease with him to the point that his comforting gesture was enough to settle my panic. I was ok, I was safe, I was with him. I squeezed his hand back without taking my eyes off the road—more to say that I was doing fine than anything else—but when he squeezed it back a second time with more force, I knew he was playing with me. It was like that between us, upping each other’s hand strength every time. Sartaq was distracting me and it was working with ease.

I didn’t say anything when the truck had finally rolled to a stop. It was dark, with only a few streetlights lit up. The tangy smell of seawater invaded my nose before I heard the crashing sounds of waves in front of us. I stole a glimpse of Sartaq beside me, his hand still holding mine against my lap.

It was easy to forget my worries when I was with him, his comforting presence silencing my raging thoughts. Really, I was on the verge of going crazy, but it was starting to ease with each second—each passing second that Sartaq was here.

I can’t believe how much I was in deep shit before. Like really deep, deep shit. If he hadn’t found me if he hadn’t saved me, who knows where I would have been at this point. I could have been killed or worse. There are definitely worse things than dying. I shivered at the thought and found Sartaq staring right at me, lost in his own thoughts. Way to be discreet.

Slowly, slowly, slowly, he lifted my hand and raised it up to his hard, warm chest. The strong, rapid beat of his heart under my touch consumed every part of me.

“This is how I felt,” he said, his voice hoarse, “when I saw you being pinned to the ground, face down by a man twice your size.”

I tried to fake a smile. Even just a small one to break the tension, but it probably looked more like a grimace than anything else. “I’m ok. I had it under control.”

“Nesryn. You don’t have to lie to me,” he said, pulling me closer alongside him so that his forehead rested against mine. Sartaq closed his eyes and inhaled, and I couldn’t for the life of me stop looking at those full lips so, so close to my own. I could just do it. Carpe diem and all that shit. Seize his lips into my own and call it a day.

Almost get kidnapped—check.

Get saved by Erilea College’s best swimmer—check.

Kiss by said Erilea College’s best swimmer—check.

How good his lips would taste would cancel out how bad my first half of the night went. 110% sure of it. He would be an awesomely rough kisser, making you want to moan and scream into his lips. That’s definitely how I’m imagining this situation going down and God knows how I want it to go down.

The moment I felt his body lock up and the tension skyrocket was the moment I would never forget. I looked up from his lips and into his dark, churning eyes. The desire there was palpable. I just knew it. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him. All he had to do was move a little closer and the deed would be done.

As if he was in tune with my thoughts, Sartaq did lean closer. I closed my eyes in response, wanting to feel everything he had to give me. I wanted to forget. I wanted to get lost in those lips. I wanted to feel. I was so desperate that I pushed my lips against his, earning a half moan—half surprised inhale from him. It was enough to fuel my urgency, enough for me to feel bold and climb over the gear shift and into Sartaq’s lap. I straddled him, and this time Sartaq grunted from pleasure.

Our lips entwined, his tongue pushing against mine as his hands came up to grab hold of my face. I opened my lips to give him full access, wanting nothing more than for our bodies to get closer together. Sartaq shifted underneath me, and my body naturally opened up to feel the length of him pressing between my legs. I couldn’t deny how good he felt. Without even thinking about it, I grinded against him, earning another grunt of pleasure. It was music to my ears.

“Nesryn.” Sartaq’s voice was thick with desire. “We don’t have to—”

I pulled back enough to see wide eyes and swollen lips. I loved how I affected him so much. “I want to,” I whispered back. “But only if you do too.”

Sartaq grabbed hold of my chin and answered with the softest of kisses. It was slow and sensual, his lips feather light and tender. I had never been kissed like that before. “From the moment I saw you,” he said, his lips moving against mine, “I knew.”

“Knew what?”

“That I wanted this between us.”

“The sex?” I asked because I don’t know how to function without sarcasm in extremely serious of situations.

Sartaq chuckled. “The friendship, the connection, the banter, the intimacy. Everything you could give me. I wanted it, I needed it more than anything else—as cliche as that sounds.”

Weirdly enough, seeing him open up and be vulnerable with me turned me on more than it should. I was aching for him. My body craved every bit of him. I had never been so in tune with him at that moment, never been so desperate for his touch.

Instead of answering, I yanked at Sartaq’s top, wanting to feel his skin under my palm. Sensing my desperation, he lifted it off himself, showcasing those beautiful, beautiful muscled abs. Finally, finally, finally, I ran my hands down from his chest, taking my sweet, sweet time. His abs tensed and rippled from my touch until I got to where I wanted. I unhooked his button and unzipped his jeans.

Sartaq lifted his hips and allowed me to pull off his pants and I was completely enthralled in what I was doing. Under his watchful gaze, I boldly pulled his underwear along with his jeans, getting a great view of his erection. I moistened my hand with my tongue and ran my palm along his impressive, hard length. “I want to taste you.”

“Maybe later,” he said breathlessly, “I can fuck you slower and take my time with you. But right now, Nesryn Faliq, I’m going to take you hard and fast.” His promise continued to ring in my ears before he pulled my denim jacket and dress off and stripped my underwear down onto the floor of the car.

Sartaq’s lips got lost into mine as he adjusted the driver’s seat back and reclined it into a laying position. His lips traveled down my mouth and into my right nipple, sucking and flicking it with his tongue. I closed my eyes in pleasure, trying to stifle my moan until his fingers found their way home between my legs.

Sartaq pushed his fingers into my opening. The sound that left my lips was loud enough to be downright embarrassing, but it encouraged Sartaq’s fingers to drive even deeper.

I was going to come from his fingers alone, especially when his thumb began to swirl along my swollen clit. When I felt myself nearing the edge, I held onto his cock, stroking it with the same momentum as his fingers. And just as my climax peaked, I pushed his length deep inside me, riding him between my legs as I came.

A scream tore through my lips but was silenced with Sartaq’s own groans. He took over, thrusting into me, as my body went left limp from my orgasm.

Sartaq flipped me around so he was on top of me. He gripped my legs and lifted them onto his shoulders, not stopping as he ground and plunged in and out. The position we were in was enough to make me faint from how good it felt—not to mention Sartaq’s eyes stripping me barer than I had ever been. His promise to take me on hard and fast rang in my head. If this was hard and fast, then I want to order it every day of the week.

My hand glided onto the back of his sweat, slicked skin, my nails digging in deep. As Sartaq pumped into me, holding my legs nearly over my head (perks of being a gymnast), his cock hit that dangerous, dangerous G-spot. I didn’t even see my next climax coming.

When I screamed the second time, Sartaq’s lips landed on mine, grunting and biting on my lips. He didn’t say anything as he exploded into me, his grip on my legs tightening, his muscles contracting.

We were both a heaving, breathing mess.

When Sartaq opened his eyes, a smile fell easily on his lips.

“Hopefully this doesn’t ruin our friendship,” I said teasingly, my legs still up in the air and his cock still hard inside me.

“Nesryn. Friends don’t drive nearly four hours across the country to stop you from making a bad decision.”

“Aren’t you lucky you came, though?” I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

“Ha. Ha. Very punny.”

I cringed. “Please, for the love of God, don’t ever say ‘punny’ whilst you’re still inside me again. Friends don’t let other friends make bad puns.”

“I told you,” Sartaq pressed, and my mood lifted. “We’re not ‘just friends.’” Cue the happy dance, people, cue the happy dance! “I don’t want to be just friends with you. I want—”

The sound of ringing echoed into the car. I jumped at the sound, and Sartaq slowly eased out of me and cleaned himself up to try and help locate where the sound was coming from.

“It might be important.” Was all he said.

I was madder at the fact it wasn’t good timing. The guy was about to confess his love for me after we had an amazing quickie and I can’t even get a few seconds???

Exhaling through my nose, I sat up and grabbed a piece of clothing from the floor. My lips dropped into a frown. “That’s weird. I swear that’s not my ring—” I didn’t get to finish my sentence. My mouth dropped as my hand slipped out of Lysandra’s discarded denim jacket to retrieve a lip up phone.

18 Missed Calls and 23 Messages.

Luckily, I I didn’t need to unlock the phone to read her messages, just in case it was important. Most of them were from Aedion, but I there was one I didn’t recognise.

Goosebumps raised across my skin.

Arobynn: You may have escaped this time, my snow leopard. But it won’t happen again.


End file.
